


Blow Jobs Are Good for Anything

by hereismyhappyplace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereismyhappyplace/pseuds/hereismyhappyplace
Summary: “Blow jobs are good for anything, especially for stubborn boyfriends who don’t know how to relax.”





	Blow Jobs Are Good for Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting stuff from my blog. I accept prompts and write stories based off of them so feel free to send me some! ♡
> 
> [You can find me here](https://here-is-my-happy-place.tumblr.com/)

It’s probably the third time that Oikawa hears his boyfriend toss something across the room in frustration that he decides it’s time for him to finally intervene.

He grips the door handle to Iwaizumi’s room—which was funny to even call it that considering the amount of time Oikawa spent and slept in here—and pushes it open without any hesitation, ignoring the tin sign of **_Knock Before Entering_** that rocked back and forth as he opened the door fully.

Iwaizumi’s sitting at his desk as Oikawa expected him to be, books and papers scattered all about—two of the novels being across the room, leaving a good dent in the wall from where Iwaizumi had thrown them.

_There goes the security deposit…_

The diligent students doesn’t even grace him with a look as he comes into the room, just hunches over his books more, expression in a permeant scowl, muttering a threatening, _“Get out”_ as he gets even closer.

Oikawa doesn’t budge, not even after Iwaizumi tells him he was too much of a distraction and he needed to leave, tone a lot less gentle if you can imagine.

It doesn’t bother him in the slightest; he knew a stressed out Iwa-chan when he could see one and he was here to help with that.

In one swift movement he’s spinning the other man’s desk chair around, using his foot to quickly lock it so it couldn’t roll anywhere and easily ignoring his boyfriend’s glare as he worked his hoodie off, tossing it somewhere into the corner near Iwaizumi’s dirty bin considering it was his anyways.

It’s only when Oikawa settles in between Iwaizumi’s legs that his boyfriend’s tune quickly changes.

Oikawa doesn’t wait for Iwaizumi to try to talk him out of it. He simply reaches to grasp at the hem of his shorts to tug them down, making quick work to slide them off despite his sputtering and refusal to help, leaving him only in his briefs and black, loose tank top.

He shoves his face into the other man’s crotch without a word, making him let out a startled moan and shove one of his hands into the back of his hair. Oikawa hums appreciatively, actively trying to mouth at the fabric keeping his boyfriend covered until he could work what was underneath into a half hardness.

Iwaizumi’s other hand comes to his head in response. “The fuck are you doing…?”

“M’gonna suck your dick.” Is his simple reply, making Iwaizumi groan again.

“Need to finish…” He grits out, but his hands betray his resolve as they don’t move an inch or try to push him away.

“Do it later, you need a break.”

“By getting a blow job?” His boyfriend sounds amused, though slightly winded.

Oikawa half shrugs, going back to mouthing over the now fully erected cock in front of his face. “Blow jobs are good for anything, especially for stubborn boyfriends who don’t know how to relax.”

He doesn’t give him a chance to respond to that as he’s more than done with trying to talk. He reaches for the hem of Iwaizumi’s boxers this time and is pleased when the other simply lifts his hips to give him easier access in pulling them completely off.

This is where the real show begins.

From this angle, his boyfriend’s cock looks _massive._ It wasn’t a stretch to say that really, Iwaizumi was very well blessed down below, but there is something about facing it dead on that had Oikawa staring at it like it was a challenge.

A challenge he was very eager to take.

He kitten licks the head first because he feels like it. He likes the way it makes Iwaizumi shudder and have to tilt his head to the side to suppress what he considers an embarrassing sound. He doesn’t mind him trying to bite his tongue now, Oikawa knows it won’t be long until the other man lets loose and really becomes vocal, so he keeps licking and eventually engulfs it in his mouth, giving an introductory suck.

Oikawa would smirk at the jolt he gets for it if his mouth weren’t so occupied right now and he decides to rewards him by taking even more of him into his mouth, going about half way before he has to stop and try to slick him up more.

By now Iwaizumi’s resorted to simply petting through his hair with one hand, the other coming to rest against his own thigh, off and on squeezing it as Oikawa continued to work him thoroughly.

It takes a few more minutes of steadily moving and bobbing, but he finally reaches that point where Iwaizumi’s girth becomes just a little too much and his throat tries to close slightly around him. His boyfriend knows he’s no pornographic star when it comes to dick sucking, but Iwaizumi’s never needed him to take it all to be fully satisfied. Oikawa’s pretty proud of his technique and he knows the other is always pleased with his pace and heady little sucks—oh, and tongue, lots of tongue.

A tongue which he keeps moving constantly throughout, licking and rolling over whatever part he can. He’d suck on his boyfriend’s balls if he could reach them now, but since they were doing this sitting in a chair, Oikawa just spent copious amounts of attention to the tip. Even with as sensitive as it was, he knew Iwaizumi liked to have it played with.

He decides to pull off and give the shaft attention too, tracing veins and lapping at the sides, placing a few cheeky kisses to it and to his firm thighs, waiting for Iwaizumi too look at him with those imploring eyes that begged him to get back to sucking.

They are getting close to another point that they both love: when Oikawa gets overly focused in keeping his rhythm and Iwaizumi gives up on trying to fight it and gives himself over to pleasure, bitten noises and repressed moans suddenly flooding the bedroom.

It only serves to work Oikawa up even more.

In his mind he knows that this is only meant to be about Iwaizumi. His boyfriend was overly stressed and needed a break; Oikawa was here to remedy that. His body isn’t listening to the realistic side of his mind unfortunately and it feels like he’s spent an eternity sitting on the floor trying not to touch his own aching member.

And Iwaizumi suddenly canting his hips up slightly, rumbling in a voice that should probably be illegal with, “ _How the fuck are you so good at this…?”_ has him buzzing with too much pent up frustration and he can’t stop the hand that suddenly shoves into his sweats, taking out his dick and starting to eagerly work it in rhythm with his mouth movements.

It makes him a lot more sloppy, but after one particular loud moan, he figures out his boyfriend doesn’t mind, especially when he peeks up and sees him watching as he pumped his dick fervently and realizing Iwaizumi was getting off to his mouth while watching him play with himself too.

If that doesn’t make Oikawa more determined, he isn’t sure what will. It gives him all the more reason to do the little tricks he likes to get himself off faster—thumbing the head roughly, squeezing more firmly against the base—just to make the moans against his boyfriend’s dick genuine. None of that forcing crap to try and make his mouth and the cock in it vibrate.

He thinks Iwaizumi realizes this too, especially when the grip in his hair tightens and the other man visibly restrains himself not to fuck up into his throat and make him choke. Oikawa really appreciates the effort and slurps down a little more of that girth solely for his boyfriend’s control, taking as much as he can without making himself croak. His eyes water as his throat tries to contract and he pulls up for a moment to eagerly suck at the head before forcing his pace again, pulling up to do the same thing anytime he felt like gagging.

It’s enough to make Iwaizumi’s chest rumble with a beautiful groan and Oikawa’s blessed with the magical words of, “Oh god babe—m’really close…!”

Oikawa puts everything he has into ensuring his boyfriend is well taken care of after that, neglecting his own cock for a moment to try and attempt to fondle his balls, only moving back to grasp himself at Iwaizumi’s demand for him to keeping fucking his hand.

Iwaizumi coils as tight as a spring, shifting his head restlessly and making this sinfully erotic face at him that Oikawa swears he will be masturbating to for the next few _years._

His boyfriend unconsciously thrusts forward and this time Oikawa’s prepared for it. He quells his gag reflex the best he can, which is long enough for Iwaizumi to shoot his load down and for him to swallow it before he has to pull back a little just to be able to breathe again. He comes off with a tiny ‘pop’, whimpering when he could finally work his hips into fucking his hand.

His own orgasm is forced out of him when Iwaizumi tilts his head down towards him, staring at him with such a blissed out expression and gripping his hair tight, just the way he liked when they were fucking. He moans loud, pressing his face to his boyfriend’s sweaty thigh and tries to cup as much as he can into his hand. He immediately wipes it off on his sweats, figuring he needed to shower and changed anyway after all this.

There is a thump from above him and he looks up to see Iwaizumi sprawled out in his chair, arms over the sides and head thrown back, seemingly boneless.

“I swear to God you just sucked my soul out of me.”

It immediately makes Oikawa laugh, “Oh? Was it that good, love?”

Iwaizumi nods, still facing the celling, “Very good. I don’t even think I can go back to working on this paper after that…”

The man on the floor hums, moving to adjust his pants so they were on again and pushing himself up so he could stand.

He holds out a hand. “Come take a shower with me then. It will help you relax a little more. I’ll help you with your paper later if you do.”

Iwaizumi picks his head up and cocks it to the side like he’s actually debating, smiling at Oikawa’s pout when they both knew he was deliberately messing with him.

Oikawa turns on his heel, “Fine then, see if your boyfriend offers you a damn good blow job and a nice shower the next time you’re being grumpy.”

His retreating steps are quickly met with the steps of another and Oikawa squeals when Iwaizumi throws him over his shoulder suddenly, directing them both towards the bathroom.

“You’re going to annotate all of the chapters I don’t want to read. If you do that I’ll even come to bed early tonight.”

Oikawa smiles, peeking down to the sight of his boyfriend’s bare ass below him, making him smile even more as he watched it move, flexing nicely along with Iwaizumi’s thighs.

“I’m pretty sure that can be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've completely run out of shame.


End file.
